fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Request". Plot (Back at the Dark Dimension, Jafar arrives with Risky Boots and Iago in the floating island) *Jafar: Feather God, i'm sorry, we tried. *Feather God: You did WHAT?! *Risky Boots: That naga snake bit me in the hand. I need some recovery. *Feather God: I can't believe you failed my plan to destroy the genie and prince. I hate when villains fail me to stop the good guys. I can't consider to execute you both. But i think i should kill off the parrot. *Iago: No! Don't kill me, kill the fat squid. *Squid Baron: Who you calling fat, parrot? Arggg! I smell some chimichangas on the horizon. *Feather God: Shut up! *Squid Baron: Zip it mask face. *Feather God: Get out! *Squid Baron: Fine. Go find a universe to kill like Club Penguin Island and Antarctica. *Feather God: Out! *Squid Baron: What a doofus. *Jafar: Do you know if you can find a place to reveal her? *Feather God: Oh yes. Here's a place to get her some healing time. *show them the health building* *Risky Boots: I knew it. *Jafar: Come on, we have to get you some resting time. *Risky Boots: Oh, don't touch me. I don't like when people touch my hands. *Jafar: I thought we were teaming up. *Risky Boots: I don't need a team to partner up to stop the half-genie hero. *Iago: Oh, we're in the head of the game now. *Risky Boots: Zip it parrot. *Iago: Fine. *Feather God: Mind as well, i have some other shards to deal with. Go to the health room and i'll be there for you. Bye. *fly into the floating lands* *Jafar: I'll grab you there. Don't move. *Risky Boots: Fine. Do anything you have too. *Iago: I'll be here to help. *Jafar: No Iago, there is no help for you. *Iago: Come on, i alway wanted to help out. *Jafar: Mind your own business! *Iago: Jeez. *Risky Boots: Let's go. *Jafar: Okay. (Back at Tuki's palace, Cassim is placed on a pool) *Cassim: Ah, much better. *Shantae: Do you need something like a bath? *Cassim: No need, i'm good. *Aladdin: Your clothes are wet! It's not good for you. *Tuki: Take them off honey. *Cassim: Why so? *Tuki: We're rehealing you. Take your clothes off. *Cassim: Okay. *Shantae: I'm not looking. *Aladdin: Me too. *Cassim: All clean. *Tuki: Do you need a bubble bath? *Cassim: No. I'm good. *Shantae: We really have to go, we have a long adventure to catch up. *Cassim: Hold on kids, i just need a little rest. *Shantae: *facepalm* Ugh, i can't stand here for like five minutes. *Tuki: Don't worry, we'll get the place going when we clean up all the mess that these wicked villains has done. *Aladdin: Yeah. Shame on Jafar and Risky Boots. *Shantae: Fine, we'll clean up together. *Tuki: Stay here, i'll get the kids going to clean up the mess. *Cassim: I'll be hooked on a feeling. *Shantae: Let's go. *Tuki: Right on it sweetheart. (Back at the palace in Agrabah, Uncle Mimic is checking on the Sultan's throne room) *Mimic: You have a pretty nice room there. *Sultan: Yes. This is where the Sultan will sit. *Mimic: But you are the Sultan sir. *Sultan: Right. I am proud to rule over this land. *Mimic: By the way, i am a relic hunter and i'm also a inventor. *Sultan: You're a inventor? *Mimic: Yes. I invent things and i do expos. *Sultan: What's a expo? *Mimic: It's a exposition and a convenstion, like Comic-Con. *Sultan: Oh, i never been to one before. I have a few inventions to show you. *Mimic: Really? I didn't know one of your people are inventors? *Sultan: We don't have inventors in here, but i create stuff ever since Aladdin and Jasmine have been traveling to so many adventures. Follow me. (In the storage room, Uncle Mimic and the Sultan check out on all the gold, treasure and inventions on the floor) *Mimic: Wow, i never see that many. *Sultan: It's a jackpot. I can't believe it. *Mimic: You keep all of this? *Sultan: Yes. You and me are going to be good friends for now on. *Mimic: Alright. But i have a lot of things to do back home. No need to explain or talk right now. *Sultan: Well, if your ever lost, just call me. *Mimic: But we don't have phones. I see some people from other worlds having phones. *Sultan: No cellphone needed. *Mimic: I don't get it. You know that kind of type that you don't usually do. *Sultan: Genie used to travel all over the world and see people using these type of items. *Mimic: What a genius. Wanna go grab some lunch? *Sultan: Yes, i'm hungry. *Mimic: I'm going to grab some meat. *Sultan: Feel free to ask what you want. *Mimic: Okay. Look like it's time to fill up my tummy. *Sultan: Ah, another day in a good life of lunch. (Back at the Dark Dimension in the health building, Risky Boots is place on a bed as Jafar is rehealing her from the last battle) *Jafar: Almost 100%. *Risky Boots: I'll be ready when i get a chance to cut off the she-brat's hair. *Jafar: I hope Feather God doesn't kill us when we fail another plan. *Risky Boots: We alway fail. *Jafar: I hope we can try again on stopping the genie and prince. They are on our kill list. *Risky Boots: After we kill the genie and prince, we will go after their friends, kill the people and rule over Agrabah and Sequin Land. *Jafar: Perfect example. We'll be ready when our master send us the shards to attack the people. *Risky Boots: Change my form please. *Jafar: No problem. *use his staff to change Risky Boots into her normal pirate clothes* *Risky Boots: Much better. *Iago: Whoa, your hot. *Jafar: Get out of here boy! *Iago: Fine. *Risky Boots: We're having a private conversation and you're not welcome. *Iago: You act so evil. *Risky Boots: Get out! *Iago: Fine. *Jafar: Are you okay? *Risky Boots: Yes. My powers have been restored. Look like i'm ready to get my revenge on the she-brat. *Jafar: Ho ho ho, i'll be waiting to capture Jasmine again and make her a slave. *Risky Boots: I hope we capture some people and turn them into shard warriors. *Jafar: Our time will come to destroy those wacky little fools. (Back in the sky where Genie as a rocket is flying and the gang are sitting on the rocket to head over to their next destination) *Genie: Man, the sky is beautiful today. This never get old. *Sky: We have been traveling for so long and no sign of Shantae. *Jasmine: I don't see Aladdin everywhere in these lands. *Bolo: Mind as well go find a beautiful spa place when we arrive? *Jasmine: No. I don't want to be with you ever again. *Sky: Bolo, for the last time, she is not your woman, she is your friend. *Bolo: Why are you telling me that? *Sky: Because, she's already been married and you're not married. Go marry Shantae or something, or another lady. *Bolo: But all the ladies ran away from me when we were in high school. I hug them and they got scared of that. *Sky: That's why you're not talking to them. *Rottytops: Whoa, is there a school party going on. *Sky: In your dreams, gross captain. *Rottytops: Nah, i just wanna have fun together with the four of us. *Bolo: Genie count too, right? *Genie: You are correct! *Jasmine: Oh brother. *Bolo: Any place we can go to? *Genie: Oh look, we found a place to go. A town! *Rottytops: Oh boy, look at all the people. *Sky: Finally, let's land. *Genie: Right on. (Genie land on the town as everyone get off and Genie turn back into his normal form) *Genie: Perfect. I wonder what's going on here? *Rottytops: But we never been to this town before. We don't know about it. *Genie: Gosh, you're making me wonder. *Bolo: Could we find a dating place to go? *Jasmine: No. I don't need a date with you. *Bolo: What? *Sky: That's right Bolo. *Bolo: Aw man. *Genie: Let's go take a look at this town and see what i mean. *Sky: Alright. Let's take a look. *Jasmine: There's a lot of people. Come on you guys. *Rottytops: Whoa, i wonder what this town is all about. *Bolo: We'll take a look and see. *Sky: Okay. (Into the town) *Bolo: Wow, why everyone is weaing clothes like these? *Sky: Because it's what their culture is. *Genie: We have a culture like this back in Agrabah. *Rottytops: My culture is just zombies and zombies over and over again. *Jasmine: Yeah, take that to your rotten brain. *Rottytops: Thanks a lot. We go by the modern day style. *Jasmine: Ugh, okay. *Rottytops: Looking good. *Bolo: Mind as well go grab some food to eat? *Sky: Yeah, i'm really hungry right now. *Bolo: Okay, let's go get something to eat. *Genie: We're eating now? But we just got here. *Jasmine: Our tummies are growling. Let's go to the buffet and try to get some. *Genie: Fine, what a deal. *Rottytops: Oh boy, time for lunch. (Back at the Dark Dimension at the health building, Risky Boots is fully healed) *Jafar: All better. *Risky Boots: Thank you. Now we are about ready to destroy the genie and prince. *Jafar: Mind as well wash your face for a while? *Risky Boots: Sure. Not a problem sweetheart. *Jafar: Make it quick. (At the sink, Risky Boots wash her face up by removing the make up on her face) *Risky Boots: That disguise was a lot of work. *Jafar: Sweetheart, mind as well we go? *Risky Boots: Don't call me that. *Jafar: Sorry, i wonder why we bully Shantae and Aladdin? *Risky Boots: We alway bully them. Bullies bully people so they can feel better of themselves. *Jafar: But why is that? *Risky Boots: Is because they hurt people feelings! This is what bullies do. Don't try to stay close to me. *Jafar: I thought we were in a relationship. *Risky Boots: We just met yesterday. I remember when i about to finish high school, these students used to tease me all along during my senior year. I will get revenge on those students. *Jafar: Were you expelled? *Risky Boots: Um.......yes. But close. *Jafar: Shoot, i knew it. *Risky Boots: It been a long story. During my high school days... (Many years ago in high school, Risky Boots was a teenager in her punky styles, walking in the hallway) *Risky Boots: When i was a senior, it been a peaceful day. *Punk Girl: Hey hottie. *Risky Boots: Don't even think about it. *Hot Girl: Hey sweetie. *Risky Boots: What? Don't talk to me like that. *Hot Girl: Sorry hon. *Risky Boots: Ugh. *Bully Girl: Hey, move out of the way. That girl is mine. *Risky Boots: Are you a boy to me? *Bully Girl: Out of the way. *Risky Boots: Hey! You can't tell me what to you. I am the most powerful woman in the seven seas. *Bully Girl: The most powerful woman in the seven seas? Ha, i knew it would be a lie. *Risky Boots: You liar. *kick the bully* *Bully Girl: Hey! *punch Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Moron! *slap the bully girl* *Bully Girl: You cosplay pirate girl! *fist punch on Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: Stop it. *Bully Girl: I have something for you. *Risky Boots: Bring it over here. *Bully Girl: *punch Risky Boots to the locker* *Everyone: *look at Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: What?! What do you want? *Bully Girl: Come on girl, give me one of your best punches. *Risky Boots: I'm going to kill you right away. *Bully Girl: Bring it on. *Risky Boots: *punch the bully* *Bully Girl: Pirate! *Risky Boots: *grab the bully to the floor* I got you. *Bully Girl: Let me go! *Risky Boots: This is what you get for hitting me. *Bully Girl: You're going down. *Risky Boots: Back up! *Bully Girl: No girl, you will lose. *Risky Boots: As long you let go of me! *Bully Girl: You'll be dead on a pirate's skull. *Risky Boots: I'll choke you first. *Bully Girl: I'll smoosh you first. *Risky Boots: Leave me alone! *Bully Girl: You're getting choked. *Risky Boots: Stop it! *Bully Girl: Imma squeeze you hard. *Risky Boots: I'm gonna kill you. *Bully Girl: Don't ask me. *Risky Boots: You are now going to lose! *hit the bully girl* *Bully Girl: Hey. *Risky Boots: Take this! *grab and throw the bully girl to the locker* *Bully Girl: Ow. *Risky Boots: I hope you learned your lesson. *Orc Cleaner: What the hell has happen? *Risky Boots: That's none of your business. *Orc Cleaner: Go to the principal's now! *Risky Boots: *in a demonic voice and flame the ground* NO! *Students: *shocked* *Orc Cleaner: What have you done to the floor? You're not innocent. *Risky Boots: You son of a orc. I'm going to teach you a lesson. *Orc Cleaner: Don't even think about it. *Risky Boots: Come closer. *Orc Cleaner: Oh no i'm not moving close to you. *Risky Boots: One step at a time. *Orc Cleaner: No i won't. Not stepping at a time. *Risky Boots: One more time or i'll break your mop. *Orc Cleaner: Not gonna happen. *Risky Boots: I have something for you. *Orc Cleaner: Huh? *Risky Boots: You're going to own me a new sword! *blast the orc cleaner to the wall as blasting the wall of the school* *School Assistant #1: What the hell is that? *School Assistant #2: What was that? *Risky Boots: You guys should be lucky to have a school of yours. This isn't a place for bullies like you. *School Assistant #3: What have you done? *School Assistant #4: You almost destroyed the whole school. *Risky Boots: Now i have something for you. Take this! *dark fire attack on the assistants* *Principal: Oh my, what happen? *Risky Boots: That's none of your business. *Principal: Look what you done to my school? That's it, you're expelled! *Risky Boots: Expelled?! *Principal: Oh yes, you are in big trouble young lady. Now get out of here and don't come back. *Risky Boots: You made myself a fool of yours! *blast the principal to the wall* *Principal: Get out right now! *Risky Boots: Such a nag. (Risky Boots leave the school after her expel as she went into the pine tree at the forest) *Risky Boots: *narrate* I felt in pain after that blast i throw to the adults. But i have an idea. I trained in order to become a single captain and destroy every single village in the bay. (Risky Boots trained hard by pulling the rocks with a rope, holding a big log, throwing swords at the cardboard sharks and blasting at the forests) *Risky Boots: Look how powerful i am. Now it is time to destroy every single village in the pirate bay. (Risky Boots went into the pirate village to teach the villagers a lesson) *Risky Boots: Alright, what kind of place is this? I'm teaching it a lesson like the wild west. *use her pistol gun to shoot on the walls of the buildings* *Male Villager #1: Oh lord. *Male Villager #2: What the hell is that pirate lady doing here? *Risky Boots: Okay guys, give me all you got, but money. *Female Villager #1: What do you want? *Female Villager #2: This village is no place for a pirate. *Risky Boots: Oh really? You're expecting to see a lady captain come to the village. Now i'm going to strike some payback. *Male Villager #3: Stop this woman! *Male Villager #4: Let's go. *Village Ranger: I got this. *Risky Boots: Not a ranger, i hate rangers! *Village Ranger: Here we go! *fight Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: *jump and kick the village ranger* *Village Ranger: *punch Risky Boots* *Risky Boots: *fist punch on the village ranger* *Village Ranger: You're too strong. *Risky Boots: *kick the village ranger* *Village Ranger: Ooh, what have you done? *Risky Boots: You're going to lose. *Village Ranger: Don't even think about it. *Risky Boots: *knee hit the village ranger* *Village Ranger: Why...did....you...do...that? *Risky Boots: It's none of your business. *put the village ranger down* *Village Leader: Hey! You, come over here. *Risky Boots: Who's you? *Village Ranger: I am pointing at you. *Risky Boots: Now you're blaming me for the cause? *Village Ranger: You're such a liar. *Risky Boots: You called me a liar?! Now i got something for you. *blast the village ranger to the barrel* *Female Villager #1: Oh my. *Female Villager #2: Look what you done. *Risky Boots: Screw on! I'm going to find a place to rob and steal. *Village Leader: Get out! *Risky Boots: No need to ask me. Fool. *leave the village* *Village Leader: I shouldn't let the stranger come over. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Shantae and Aladdin: Arabian Dreams (Chapter 6) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff